What The Blind Can't See
by Invidie
Summary: He was told she died in the explosion. So why is he hearing her voice in Langely? When a Ground Surveyor joins the DPD team; an oversea past comes into play. A remebered romance flashes in the dark and stormy eyes haunt dreams. Is it her? No one wil tell.
1. Someone Special

**A/N: Okay…this idea is something I absolutely love, but I need feedback on it. If y'all like it, I'll continue to write it, but I need to know if it's liked. I love it so I'll continue to write it for my own sanity, but I won't post anymore unless I know it's a go or no go. Thanks! :D **

**)(/)(\)(**

The clicks of heels against the cool tiles were new and uncertain of where to go next. They stopped in front of a desk where they stayed long enough for the person wearing them to retrieve an ID badge and a binder. The black heels were worn to match a black pencil skirt with small slits on each leg, a white elbow length button down with a long 'V' collar, and a black jacket over it. Her brunette hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, with hair hanging on each side of her face, her green eyes showed no clue of the nervousness clouding her body.

"Ah, Miss Leslie Kara," Leslie's attention quickly snapped beyond the desk to see a darker man with thick black hair, Jai.

"Jai Wilcox, is it?" Leslie met him halfway and took his out stretch hand.

"That it is," Jai released her hand and started walking, but slow enough so she could catch up, "So, Leslie. I hear you are to be working with DPD as a Ground Surveyor."

"Yeah, I just transferred here," she inhaled deeply, "from working British Government…but I'm sure you already know that."

"Trust me, we all know it," He chuckled and picked up the pace leading her down twisting halls, "Now, Joan Campbell is head of DPD and will be the one giving and debriefing you on cases. Understood?"

"Yes, but I'm only a Ground Surveyor," Leslie squeezed her binder.

"I know, but you are mastered in Martial Arts, shooting, multiple languages, and back at the farm I heard you were a Master of Disguises. You mastered in History and minored in German, you have one shoplifting offense in middle school, a gymnast in high school, and you didn't learn to drive till you were eighteen. You were engaged two years ago to somebody in the British Embassy, but the guy was a cheating asshole and worked for Russia in the end. I also know you are very, very persuasive," Jai stopped in front of double doors and grinned at her.

"Well, you know your stuff," Leslie forced a smile, not really appreciating that he knew _everything_.

One door swung open to show an older woman with light blonde hair and a stern look, "Jai, I need to speak—Is this the new recruit?"

"Yes," Jai placed his hands behind his back, "Leslie Kara, Joan Campbell."

Joan shook Leslie's hand and smiled at her, "I am quite happy to hear that you wished to work with us. I'm terribly sorry about all the trouble of having to have you go to the Farm. If I had known sooner I would've had you immediately transferred here."

"No, trouble at all, I actually enjoyed my stay there," Leslie smiled and waited for somebody else to talk.

"Jai, show Leslie to her office then join me in mine," Joan turned back into the large room disappearing from sight.

"Shall we find your new office?" Jai opened the door for her then led her to a nicely sized room with four TV screens, desk, computer, phone, filing cabinet, couch, and all the good necessities needed for an office.

"It's nice, thank you," Leslie walked into the room and dropped her binder on the desk then pulled her jacket off hanging it on the coat hanger.

"I'll see you around," Jai turned and left the girl in the new office.

Leslie walked around to sit behind the desk and clicked on the computer; instantly files were shown on the screen and reports. She clicked something and the sound of the TVs powering on behind her, telling her that the images and videos were loaded. She stood up and looked at the top two screens were four pictures were shown on each of eight different men, each with a file underneath. On the bottom left TV were videos of their last known locations and the right bottom was a large world map with eight different dots showing where there current locations were. She grabbed the binder off the desk and flipped it open till she was on the right page. Her mind shut off any need for socializing and talking, instead it was focused on her work in front of her.

"Excuse me?" The voice pulled Leslie from her thoughts and she turned to see a blonde smiling at her.

"Hi," Leslie set the binder down and walked around her desk, "You must be Annie Walker I'm Leslie Kara."

Annie shook her hand and walked into the office sitting down on one of the chairs as Leslie sat in her chair, "Five minutes in your new office and instantly your working."

Leslie smiled, "What can I say? I love what I do. Besides I need to catch up on the case details."

Annie looked at the screens, "The German Drug Bust?"

"Something along the lines," Leslie flipped open the binder, "So I take it we're going to be working together on this mission?"

"Yes," Annie removed her jacket and stood up to hang it, "Should I shut the door?"

"That would be great," Leslie watched as the door shut before she started to speak again, "So what I know so far is that Heinrich Dulvitch and his brother Lamar disappeared somewhere in the Atlantic on their way to America." A photo of a bald stern looking man with a fiery tattoo down his face and another of a man with a lost expression and bushy black hair zoomed in on the top two screens with profiles, "Heinrich is wanted in twelve countries on the accounts of drug dealing, rape, kidnapping, and murder. While his younger brother Lamar is wanted in four on the account of drugs."

"Yeah, but the CIA has checked the waters of where they should be, but there's nothing there…but water," Annie walked over to take the binder, "What about Milo Yavin and Ulrich Wilshtash?"

"They were last seen in a Russian airport before disappearing as well," Leslie brought up the photos of a blonde older man with a scar across his face and a redhead man with a 'U' tattooed on his cheek, "You'd think these men would be easy to find."

"Well in the case of Wilhelm and Varner Zelig, they were found dead a week ago off the coast of Cuba, while Terrell Wilfred gave himself up due to the fear of being killed too…that only leaves one left and he's in our custody," Annie watched as the picture of a man with brown thick hair, sideburns and wearing a smirk appeared.

"Claus Hahn," Leslie started reading the profile, "Was apprehended close to the Iraqi border and was brought in immediately for question on the murder of Helena Girt. When they couldn't get anything out of him, he was brought to Langley to be questioned and investigated…but from the looks of it…we've got nothing."

Annie dropped the binder on the desk and walked back around to sit in the chair, "Exactly. He won't speak. He hasn't told us a thing…as of right now I think we might do better with the Zelig brothers' dead bodies."

Leslie sat down as well and clicked at her computer until the world map with red dots enlarged onto all four screens, "I saw we try and get our hands on Terrell and see if he will squeal."

"It sounds good, but what if it doesn't work. What if he doesn't talk?" Annie asked.

"We have nothing better to work off of," Leslie sighed.

"So in other words," Annie echoed her sigh, "We're screwed."

"You could put it that way," Leslie stared at the screen as if waiting for the answers, but then the dots were gone, "What the hell?" She clicked at it, but nothing happened. She opened a box and began typing codes, but still nothing.

"What happened?" Annie asked.

"I don't know," Leslie quickly stood up and brought up the other files, but the videos and documents were gone as well, "This isn't good."

The door swung open to reveal Joan and Jai, "We have a problem."

Leslie looked at them, "Tell me something I don't know."

)()()(

"CIA documents and files don't just disappear," Joan said sitting down at the head of the table, "So where are they?"

"Not sure," Jai sighed dropping papers in front of him, "I was looking at the video surveillance then it was gone."

"This isn't right," Leslie stood by one of the large glass windows looking out at the offices, "somebody had to have gotten into the system and taken them out."

"Yeah, but you'd need a major hacker for that," Annie said.

Joan flipped a piece of paper over and slid it across the table to Annie, "They have one."

"What?" Annie took the paper to see a photo of Lamar Dulvitch.

Joan stood up, "Lamar Dulvitch is well known for his computer skills. He was able to hack into the computers of a German Government Base finding the layout plans for a satellite. He was able to hack the system and destroy the satellite. That satellite was used for tracking ex-cons and people on parole. Once it was shutdown his brother was free to leave the country along with the others in they're group. There are other documentations of a L. Dulvitch hacking into bank accounts, hospital records, and many other things. We have reasons to suspect that it was he who destroyed our database on the Hahn/Dulvitch Group. We have nothing, but a possible trace to the location of the hack. It's weak, but we can enhance it enough to find the location."

"Who's tracing it?" Jai asked.

"Auggie," Joan replied.

"Then we'll for surely get the location," Annie reassured, "Right?"

"Not if Lamar is still in the system…he can delete any _trace_ of his presence," Leslie looked at the three, "we had the same thing happen at the Embassy three years ago, but we were never able to figure out who had hacked in."

Joan gave a slight nod and grabbed her file off the table, "As of right now the only Intel we can work off of is the printed documents and Wilfred…but don't put your money on him."

Jai stood up as well, "Let's hope Auggie locates it."

"Wait, who's Auggie?" Leslie asked halting the others.

"Oh, right," Joan smirked, "Auggie is one of our finest in office operatives. His real name is August Anderson."

Leslie's body tensed up and her breath caught, now she knew why the name Auggie was so familiar. It was him, it was him, it was Auggie…but it couldn't be. It couldn't be him…it was impossible. Her heart began to race and she felt weak, "Excuse me." She left the room without a response leaving the others confused.

"What's her problem?" Jai asked.

"I do not know," Annie raised an eyebrow.

The door opened again showing Auggie, "I don't think I've heard Gucci designer heels in these halls before."

Annie giggled softly, "How do you know the style types?"

Jai smiled, "He's a ladies man."

Joan rolled her eyes, "She's our new Ground Surveyor, Leslie Kara."

"Huh," Auggie gave a coy grin, "she's got a good taste in shoes…how's she look?"

"Later, Auggie," Joan interrupted, "What did you get?"

"Nothing," Auggie sighed, "He was untraceable."

Joan sighed and walked over to Auggie giving his arm a squeeze, "Good try though."

"But," Auggie stopped her, "I was able to relocate the data. Everything is back up and running. I also upped the system security."

"Good work Auggie," Joan left the room followed by Annie leaving Jai and Auggie.

"So," Jai walked over to Auggie, "while we head back to your office should we discuss the newest girl?"

Auggie grinned and turned walking out with Jai, "By the sound of the heels she seems very high classed."

"She has a very nice figure, beautiful brown hair, a pretty smile," Jai chuckled, "and she's not afraid to show what she's got."

"What color eyes does she have?" Auggie asked.

"What does it matter, you can't see them," Jai joked.

"Yes, but I like a girl with pretty eyes," Auggie smiled.

"Green," Jai stopped walking outside the door to Auggie's office.

"What was her name again?" Auggie leaned on the door frame.

"Leslie Kara," Jai shoved his hands in his pockets, "You know her?"

Auggie shook his head, "Nope, I knew a Leslie Wilson…but she had these stormy gray eyes, she was special."

"I'd love to hear about her sometime," Jai hit Auggie's arm and walked away.

Auggie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _Leslie Wilson_. He hadn't spoken that name in two years…a name he very much missed to hear. He remembered her smile and laugh, the way her stormy eyes seemed to speak to him, the way her hair bounced off her shoulders and the touch of her skin against his. After Natasha he thought that no other girl could mend him, but Leslie…Leslie healed something that he thought was forever broken. But could he still have the feelings for Leslie after seeing Natasha again. Seeing Natasha had pushed other feelings aside and clouded his judgment.

)()()(

Auggie took a drink of his beer and leaned on the table with a smile as he listened to the conversation between Annie and Jai. They had started off talking about some movie, then it changed to an actress, then it changed to Annie, then when Annie stopped it, it went back to the movie.

"So," Jai began to change the subject, "Auggie, who is this Leslie Wilson?"

"Who?" Annie asked.

Auggie tilted his beer to the side as if he were reading the label, but stopped realizing it was a stupid idea; he took another drink before putting it down, "A girl I knew."

"You knew lots of girls," Annie folded her arms on the table and leaned towards Auggie.

"No," Auggie chuckled, "this one was special."

"Oh," Annie looked at Jai and he shrugged, "so can you tell us about her?"

"You guys don't want to hear all the details about her," Auggie leaned back in his chair.

"August," Annie's tone hardened, "you tell me about this girl or I'm making you walk home."

"Ow," Auggie put a hand to his heart, "that is so mean."

Annie giggled and hit his arm, "C'mon tell us."

"Okay, okay fine. I'll tell you guys," Auggie sighed and closed his eyes bringing back memories he had long forgotten…

)()()\/()()(

Two months of the same place, two months of the same thing, two months of the same people, and two months of sand and more sand. Auggie was starting to question his decision in coming all the way out here, but every time he tried to think of reasons to stay home he only pushed them away with thoughts of too much Natasha. He needed to get away from her and if that included being thousands of miles apart…so be it.

Auggie stared out at the vast land of sand trying to find anything of interest, but nothing showed. He sighed angrily before turning around to head back into the large tent where he was greeted by his Sergeant, "Auggie, we have a new recruit that has just arrived, she came over from a different base camp and is very badly injured. She was caught up in an explosion and will be remaining here until further notice. The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because you're in charge of making sure she gets what she needs, understood?"

"Um," Auggie lifted an eyebrow, "sure?"

"Good," he turned leading Auggie out of the tent and back into the hot sun, "Now, we have her in the medical tent, but the doc said she needs more or less somebody to keep her company, and since you have nothing better to do, but stand around and wait for a Mummy to jump out of the sand I'm putting you in that tent until I say so."

"I can't tell if you're angry at me or just being a Sergeant," Auggie muttered.

He chuckled, "No, Anderson I ain't mad at you…you're just the only one not busy."

"Alright then," Auggie stopped walking outside the tent, "What's her name?"

"Not sure," the man looked at Auggie, "good luck." He left not saying another thing.

"Good luck, good luck?" Auggie shook his head and pushed one of the flaps back and entered the room.

"Ah," a short round man caught up his hand, "August, right?"

Auggie nodded not making eye contact as he scoped the large tent for the girl, "Where is—."

"I'm glad you're here," he let go of Auggie's hand and scrambled about putting things in a luggage back, "now, each night she needs to have her medicine and bandages changed. The other camp doctor informed that she startles easy to loud noises, so avoid those."

"We're at a military base," Auggie stated, but shook his head, "Where are you going?"

The doctor licked his lips, "I have to fly back to America tonight, my mother has fallen ill. Another doctor should be around in a month."

"A month?" Auggie gaped, "What are we supposed to do if somebody gets injured?"

"Don't," the stocky man sighed and grabbed a scarf off the table, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Auggie went to follow the man, but he turned quickly halting Auggie, "Please don't be sweet with her, she is very kind." With that he left leaving Auggie where he stood.

Auggie was about to walk out and find somebody to complain to, but the sound of whimpering stopped him. He turned back around remembering the girl; he walked farther back into the tent till he found an occupied bed. He stepped closer flicking on a small lamp allowing light to flood the girl's sleeping face. She had soft features that were statues and artistic, every feature of her face was angelic; her hair was a natural brown that haloed her face perfectly showing how pale and right her face looked.

Auggie didn't realize how long he stood there staring until her lush lashes twitched then pulled apart to reveal stormy gray eyes that froze Auggie's heart.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" The voice was faint and full of pain causing Auggie's heart to beat again.

"I'm August Anderson," he gulped, "but everyone calls me Auggie."

Her eyes closed and he smiled, "Au-Auggie I-I like i-i-it."

Auggie looked behind him grabbing a stool; he pulled it closer to the bed and sat down, "I'm supposed to be helping you recover while the doctor is away."

"He-he's gone?" She asked meeting his stare.

"Yeah," Auggie looked down not being able to look into her eyes, "His mother fell ill or something."

"Oh," she looked up at the ceiling, "he-he s-said that I sh-should be wa-walking again so-soon."

Auggie watched her face as it flooded with emotions, "I heard that you were in some sort of explosion."

"Y-yeah," she closed her eyes again, "My platoon w-was at-attacked."

"I'm sorry," Auggie whispered.

"D-don't be," she opened her eyes, "I w-was the on-only one h-hurt." She hissed in pain and mumbled a curse before pulling the covers back gently. She looked at her tightly bandaged chest as the white began to turn a red, "D-damn."

Auggie stood up quickly and pulled the covers down to her waist, "Shit." He spun around trying to find more bandages and anything else of use. As he did so he remained completely unaware of the girl pushing herself to a sitting position. She pulled at the end of the bandage and carefully began to unwind it. The movements ripping at her nerve system, but she kept going until she was looking at nothing, but her bare chest. The blood had been seeping out from a cut that ran above her left breast down to her belly button, cutting between her two breasts. She looked up from the wound to watch as Auggie scrambled about, eventually he had found what he needed and walked back over. He sat a bowl of water on the ground hanging a cloth on the rim and set a roll of bandages next to it. When he finally looked up he snapped his head away, but shook his head and turned back dropping his eyes to the bowl as he wet a cloth. A deep crimson blush forming over his face, "Um, I've never cleaned a wound before."

"It's e-easy," she stuttered, "j-just clean the b-blood a-away, then p-put n-new bandages o-on."

"Okay," Auggie took a deep breath before putting the damp cloth above her breast trying to stop the bleeding.

"Leslie Wilson," she muttered, "t-that's my n-name."

"Leslie, I like it," Auggie smiled copying her from before.

She gave a soft short giggle, "S-since we a-are g-going to be in t-this situation f-for a-awhile. Maybe we sh-should get to know-know each other."

"Okay," Auggie grabbed the bowl off the ground and put it on the bed opposite of him, he dipped the cloth, rung it and continued to clean, "What made you join the military?"

Leslie stayed quiet for a moment, but finally answered, "I-I was engaged to this g-guy three m-m-months ago. I was the e-eager b-bride to be, b-but then I c-caught h-him in bed with a-another woman…I l-left him. I h-had m-many different options to ch-choose from, but I d-decided t-that t-this w-was the furthest thing from h-him."

"Did you love him?" Auggie asked.

Leslie took a deep breath, "Yes, I d-did. S-so, w-why a-are you here?"

"Sort of the same deal," Auggie shrugged, "I was dating this one girl and I thought it was pretty serious…even considered marrying her, but something came up and I had to break up with her. If it wasn't important I wouldn't have done it, but I had to."

"Did y-you l-love her?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," Auggie looked at the cut, "How come this wasn't stitched up?"

"I a-asked t-the s-same thing," she sighed.

"Hold on," Auggie set the cloth in the rim of the bowl and left to go to the front of the tent, he came back with black wire like thread and a needle.

Her eyes went wide, "W-what i-is that?"

"I'm going to stitch that up," he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed he thread the needle and looked at her, "Could you lie down?"

"I-I d-don't think t-this is a g-good idea," she stared at the small needle then at Auggie.

"Trust me," Auggie gave a warm smile, "I know what I'm doing."

She gave one last reassuring look before lying down, "Y-you c-can't c-clean a wound, b-but y-you can s-stitch a w-wound?"

"It's complicated. Now this might hurt since I have nothing to numb it with," He reached over and grabbed a toothbrush off the table by her bed, he held over her mouth till she opened it. He let her clamp down on it before moving the lamp to get better lighting, "Try not to move."

She sighed something, but her words were inaudible.

He began without hesitation getting slight twitches from her; every now and then she'd let out a muffled scream and pull her knees up. He refused to look at her face for he knew tears drenched it. As he finished above her breast he stopped and wiped her forehead clean of sweat before starting in between her breasts, she stayed still and made whimpers, but didn't scream until he reached her soft stomach. She screamed and her hand shot out grabbing Auggie's leg and squeezed, her nails dug into his pants but eventually he felt the pain in his leg, but he didn't stop. He kept going even though the pressure on his leg didn't loosen, but a second later it did and her hand went slack. Panicked he looked up to see her eyes shut, he was about to jump up and find somebody else, but her mouth moved and the toothbrush dropped, her hand twitched and her chest rose, but she didn't open her eyes: she'd passed out. Auggie finished the stitch and cleaned his hands, he moved all the things he was using and dug around the area until he found a green tank top lying on a bag, he walked over and lifted her gently trying not to think about her breasts pushing against him, he slipped the top on and laid her back down covering her up. He gave one last look at her before disappearing outside to stare at the sand.

)()()/\()()(

"That's it," Auggie said.

"Liar," Annie muttered.

"Yeah, Auggie, I mean seriously she wouldn't be special to you if that was just it," Jai hit the table softly.

Auggie sighed and flipped open his watch to check the time, "You want to know it all?"

"Well, yeah," Annie took a drink, "of course we do…you can't tell us she's special then not tell us why exactly."

Auggie licked his lips and nodded, "Fine…but you guys can't tell anybody."

"Does Joan know?" Jai asked.

Auggie hesitated, "Yes, I had to tell her everything after the accident."

"I see," Jai murmured, "Now tell us."

"Well everything basically started a month later when she was up and walking around," Auggie took a deep breath, a drink then began again, "Each guy was looking at her and wanting her. She was gorgeous and she knew it, the guys stared and she let them, but never did she flirt with them…she didn't talk to me either until two weeks after her recovery…"


	2. Some Memories

Auggie sighed heavily and leaned back in the cooling sand listening to the sound of music coming from the tent most likely from his iTunes account, but he didn't care right now. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes letting his thoughts slip into darkness, but the sound of someone sitting by him pulled him away and he opened his eyes turning to see Leslie.

"Hi Auggie," she pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms on the tan camouflage then rested her chin on them.

"Are you talking to me now?" Auggie asked looking up at the blue fading sky.

"Okay, I guess you have a reason to be mad at me, but I'm sorry," she closed her eyes, "I'm really sorry that I ignored you like I did, but I had my reasons."

"Please do tell," Auggie grumbled.

"I didn't want you to get to close to me and I didn't want to get close to you either," Leslie said softly, "I don't want to make friends in a cruel place like this."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Auggie sat up on his elbows to look at her.

"Because you're the only person I seem to trust here…it just took me awhile to find out," she met his eyes, "I want to be your friend Auggie, I do, but I lost so many in the explosion that I can't handle doing it again. Losing a friend that is."

"Then we'll be acquaintances," Auggie's anger began to subside, "that talk to one another and know each other, but not friends."

"Acquaintances," she looked ahead as if pondering it over in her head, "Okay, that sounds good."

"Good, now," Auggie lied back down closing his eyes, "I'm going to think about life."

"Can I sit here still?"

"Yeah, just don't be annoying."

She gave a short laugh, "Alright sounds good."

)()/\()(

"That can't be it," Annie said gaping, "I mean, once again, she wouldn't be so special if that was it."

Auggie licked his lips and flicked open his watch checking the time, "It's getting late."

"Auggie," Annie tried.

"I should get home," Auggie started to stand, but Annie grabbed his arm.

"What happened that puts you so on edge?" Annie asked softly.

Auggie turned his head towards her, "She's gone from my life and she's never coming back."

"I'm sorry Auggie," Jai leaned back in his chair.

"So am I," Auggie pulled his arm free and started to walk away, "I'll take a taxi home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He left the bar and hailed a taxi and heard the driver grumble something about being blind, "I may be blind buddy, but I can still hear." He gave his address and in minutes he was in his apartment going to his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and held his head letting the first night they became something shadow his thoughts.

)()\/()(

"Auggie," Auggie rolled his head in the chair to look at where Leslie stood a few feet away holding a green tank top in her hands as she stood topless in her bra. This had become a normal in their life now; every night after they got their stuff done he'd go over to her "place" and sit around doing nothing for a few hours.

"What?" He asked.

"So Mason…"

"No," Auggie said quickly then looked back up at the ceiling.

"Why?" She asked.

"He only wants you because he hasn't slept with anyone in two years," He said flatly closing his eyes and she laughed.

"Alright, alright," she sighed and walked over standing behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them slowly.

"This is new," Auggie mumbled, "but very welcomed."

"You need to relax more, August," Leslie worked on the knots in his shoulders feeling him relax under her touch, "Feel better."

"Mhm," Auggie licked his lips feeling tension leave him.

Her hands moved to the collar of his white shirt and slipped past it slowly moving down his chest. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his gently then lifted away, but his whisper stopped her, "Don't stop." Her lips came back down on his the kiss lustier than before with Auggie kissing back, but she stopped as she untucked his shirt pulling it over his head tossing it to the ground. He took the moment to stand, but she was already walking towards the bed pulling her shirt off in the process.

A smile tugged at his lips and he crossed over to her resting his hands on her shoulders kissing her neck. She let her head fall back against his shoulder giving easier access to her neck. He ran his hands down her body and she turned in his arms kissing his lips hungrily. One hand tangled into his hair the other worked on his belt.

He stopped and pulled away looking at her, "Are you sure about this?"

Her breath was heavy from the kiss and she nodded, "Yes, now for god sake kiss me."

He obeyed leaning in to her as he parted her lips allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He walked her back into the bed and crawled over her kissing her neck and collarbone leaving marks every other kiss. His lips met hers again and it energized their body to the max filling their need for each other to edge. Her hands finished with his belt and she let it slip from her hands as Auggie attacked her neck again making her lose focus on what she had been doing, but it didn't matter as Auggie's lips played with hers in teases as they molded themselves together with every passing minute, but finally she fell asleep in Auggie's arm listening to him whisper sweet nothings.

)()/\()(

Leslie stopped short as she rammed into the person that had rounded the corner, she stumbled back gathering herself, "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You weren't?" the man chuckled, "I can't see where I'm going all the time. So I'm sorry."

Leslie froze finally looking up at the man in front of her.

"You're the new girl right?" He smiled, "I'm August Anderson, Leslie Kara right?"

"Yeah," Leslie's heart began to ache and reach out, but she kept it back biting her lip, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Auggie grinned, "Wish I could put a name to your face."

Leslie gave a short laugh, "Not that much of a looker for it to matter."

"Not what I've heard from the men around here," Auggie sighed, "According to Jai you have a very nice figure."

"Oh, well then," Leslie felt a blush creep up her face.

"Leslie," Joan came up next to her, "I need to speak with you about something. Auggie don't you have work to do?"

"Yes that I do," he smiled and walked towards Annie's desk, but did his best to walk past without her knowledge.

"Auggie!" No such luck.

"Got to work, Annie," he kept walking, but Annie caught up.

"I'm sorry if we upset you last night," she said softly.

"You didn't," he shrugged, "You just made me remember things I've tried to forget."

"I'm sorry, Auggie," she repeated.

"Don't be," he got to his desk and sat down, "Oh, I met that Leslie girl who just started working here, strange how her voice sounds so much like the Leslie I knew."

"You just resurfaced memories Auggie it's understandable," Annie said.

"Yeah I know, I guess I just miss her," Auggie cleared his throat, "I need to work."

"Yeah, okay," Annie turned leaving Auggie alone. She went back to her desk and pulled up the database agent search she typed in **Leslie Wilson**and waited as it finally loaded a file that had _M.I.A._ written across it. She ignored the red and read around it to see her information.

She knew this was wrong to do, but she needed to know who this girl was. The file told her three things: involved in an explosion accident, possible victim of another explosion, and that her body was never found. Her brow creased and she clicked a button waiting for the computer to load a picture. It took a while, but finally she was staring at the face of a pale brunette with large gray eyes and very familiar facial features.

"Decided to check up on our newest agent?" Annie gasped startled by the sudden intrusion on her research.

"Jai, don't do that," Annie inhaled deeply and Jai shrugged.

"So what did you learn about Miss Kara?" Jai asked.

"I didn't learn anything on her," Annie looked up at him, "This is Leslie Wilson."

"What?" Jai leaned closer to look at the photo, "Bring up a picture of Leslie Kara."

Annie did as she was told and put the two pictures side by side getting a gasp from both of them, "It's her, Jai…the girl that Auggie was talking about."

"But she was reported missing," Jai objected.

"Yes, but sometimes our agents don't always stay missing," Jai and Annie's heads snapped towards Joan who stood to their right.

"Joan," Annie swallowed, "Why didn't someone change her file then?"

"Because when we found her again she didn't have full memories of ever being Leslie Wilson so we gave her a new name," Joan sighed, "but she remembers everything now from her time in Iraq."

"Do you know what all happened there?" Annie asked.

Joan shook her head, "No, just her job and the explosions."

"Did you know she worked with Auggie?" Jai questioned.

"No," Joan lifted an eyebrow, "I was unaware of this."

"He said you knew," Annie's brow furrowed as did Joan's,

"Well I don't or didn't," Joan stated.

"Well she did," Annie stood up continuing, "and he doesn't know she's Leslie _Kara_."

"Don't tell him," Joan said quickly.

"Why not?" Jai asked.

"Because that's her business to tell, not ours. If she wanted him to know…she'd tell him," Joan sighed, "Leave it at that. She is Leslie Kara to both of you. You know nothing else about her."

"Yes ma'am," Jai said softly. Once Joan was gone he looked at Annie, "So what? We're not going to tell him?"  
"Joan's right. If Leslie wants him to know she'll tell him," she looked towards the door leading to Leslie's office and sighed, "Hopefully she will…for Auggie's sake."

)()\/()(

Leslie's head snapped up quickly and she started to sit up resting her hand on what was under her when she froze at the feel of the skin her eyes drifted to where here hand lied on a man's chest. Her eyes moved up the toned chest till she was staring at the sleeping face of Auggie. Her nerves calmed, a smile slid onto her face slowly as memories of last night started to come back to mind. She put a hand on either side of him and crawled up so that her face was over his, but she dropped her lips to his neck starting to kiss, nip, and suck getting a drowsy moan from Auggie that changed into a greeting, "Well good morning to you too."

She laughed into his neck and left another love bite before pulling back to look into his brown eyes, "Good morning."

He looked down at his bare chest and chuckled, "Did we…"

"Yes we did," she responded.

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream," his head fell back onto the pillow.

"Do you dream often of having sex with me?" Leslie asked and Auggie grinned at her.

"No. Not often maybe once or twice and let me tell you it was not intentional," Auggie defended himself quickly, but she smirked at him and gave him a soft kiss before getting off him and out of the small bed to find new clothes to wear. Auggie rolled over onto his side and leaned on his elbow resting his head in his hand watching Leslie.

She found a new set of undergarments and threw them before putting on the tan camouflage pants that she tucked into her boots lacing them quickly. Next she located a white tank top and tucked that it into her pants; she readjusted her belt then grabbed her dog-tags from a chair, put them on, pulled her hair free of the chain then placed it into a high pony tail. Her attention drifted to Auggie and she smiled, "You better get dressed Auggie."

"If I must," he pulled the covers back and found his boxers slipping them on followed by his pants, belt, boots, white t-shirt, and his tags. He looked over at her, "How's my hair?"

Leslie beat back a smile and walked over doing her best to straighten it.

"I have sex hair don't I?" Auggie asked.

"I think that's the least of your worries," Leslie eyed his neck and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be celebrating you're in the same predicament," Auggie smirked then sighed meeting her eyes, "So, are we still acquaintances?"

Leslie giggled tossing her head back before smiling big at him, "I'd hope you could answer that yourself."

"I'd answer by saying that I would want to be more than that," Auggie reached out taking her cheek gently, "And I don't mean friends."

"Friends with benefits," Leslie's eyes sparked with amusement and Auggie chuckled.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of being something together," Auggie moved closer to her never letting his hand move from her cheek, "besides you said you didn't want friends."

She smiled at this then raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean I'll have to share my bed with you?"

Auggie shrugged, "Most likely I mean I share a room."

Leslie went on her toes to kiss him quickly, "I'd love to share."

"Thank God or this could've been really awkward," Auggie joked and he kissed her deeply wanting to taste her, his hand on her cheek dropped to wrap around her waist. Her hands moved to his shoulders as he pulled her against him.

They broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together. Auggie smiled, "You know…I haven't been back to the men's barracks all night."

"Your point?" Leslie asked.

"They'll be looking for me soon, but that I don't care about, right now however I care about eating. I'm starved," Auggie licked his lips and Leslie shook her head grinning. She pulled out of his grasp and went to leave, but he pulled her back getting a giggle. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck making her laugh more in surprise.

"Stop that!" She said through a giggle trying to pull away.

"Nope," Auggie nuzzled his face into her neck kissing it gently.

Leslie was about to flick his head when a voice came from outside the tent's room.

"Leslie, I was wondering if you've seen…" their Sargent stepped fully into the room and looked up from the clipboard in his hand, "Anderson."

Auggie looked up, but couldn't help notice the blush creeping up Leslie's neck, "Hi there, Sargent."

"Hi," Leslie forced out.

The man closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, "Nope, I'm not seeing things. Okay, so now that, that's cleared up…where in the hell have you been Anderson?"

Auggie blinked at him, "Here."

"All night?"

"Yes," Auggie answered.

Their Sargent lifted an eyebrow, "Well then in that case…um…I'll be going now." He ducked out of the room and Auggie sniggered.

Leslie, still embarrassed from the interruption, flicked the side of Auggie's head, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry," Auggie let go still grinning, "But it was funny."

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay fine, but first," Auggie pulled her back to him giving her a deep kiss before heading out for breakfast.

)()/\()(

"Auggie!" The voice ripped through his thoughts and he looked towards where it came from.

"What, Annie?" He turned his chair as well sitting up straight.

"I asked how you were doing." A hint of regret floated through her voice.

"I'm fine, just working," he responded.

"Well do you want to come get lunch with Jai and me?" Annie asked.

"Um," Auggie was about to say no, but decided against it, "Sure, why not."

"Alright, we're leaving now then," the sound of heels walking away gave the hint that he should follow. He stood straightening his sweater and fixed his collar before grabbing his laser cane then walked after the sound of clicking heels.

"You and me are meeting Jai at the restaurant," Annie had dropped back to walk with him allowing him to take her arm.

"He left already?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure we had somewhere to eat in the place," a smile slipped into her voice and Auggie smiled.

"Makes sense," Auggie agreed.

)()()(

"So, Annie is joining us?" Leslie asked Jai as she lifted her wine glass to her lips taking a small sip.

"Yes and I think she said she was bringing someone else too," Jai grinned at her then leaned forward on the table, "So, what's it like working with a whole new load of mystery people?"

"I'm used to it," Leslie shrugged, "I'm used to everyone I know being a mystery."

"Like that sleaze ball of a man you were going to marry?" Jai asked.

"I thought I knew him," Leslie eyed the red wine in her glass, "but I guess I was wrong. I stopped trusting people after that, but then I met…" She trailed off.

"Met who?" Jai held back the need to smile in success.

"Never mind," she smiled up at him, "It's just lost memories…nothing I need to recall as of now."

Jai leaned back in his chair hiding the disappointment, "I see, but did this person break you in two as well?"

"No," Leslie looked down again, "He was nothing like that. He was a gentleman. When I was in need of help, because someone couldn't help me, he did on his own time. I got to know him…it took a while, but I realized finally that I cared about him a lot and wanted to be more than just that girl he knew."

"Did you love him?" Jai watched her shoulders drop.

"Yes, with all my being."

"What happened to him?"

"I-I-I…I don't know."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see him again?"

She didn't answer.

"What would you do if you saw him again?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why's that?"

"Because he won't remember me, he won't recall the time we've spent together, the words we shared…he'll had already forgotten me and moved on."

"You don't know that," Jai said softly.

"But what if I did?" Leslie looked up at him, "What if I did know he forgot who I was?"

"But you don't and leave it at that," Jai reached across the table touch her hand gently, "If you mean everything you say about how you felt and haven't forgotten. The chances of him forgetting are slim and close to none. To get that close to someone they had to share the same feelings for you. He hasn't forgotten and in time he'll come looking for you."

"No, he won't."

"Once again, you don't know that."

"He thinks I'm dead Jai," she said suddenly.

Jai's eyes widened, "What?"

"He was told that I died in a…accident," she stumbled over the word and instantly Jai knew which accident.

"How do you know that?" Jai watched her go still.

"Because I went looking for him and found his doctor," Leslie sighed, "a friend of his told him I was dead and that was it."

"But you're not, you can still tell him," Jai protested.

"He's better off without me," Leslie smiled softly, "he has a life now. A good one at that. He doesn't need the past pulling him back. I'll keep my peace and remember the time I had."

Jai frowned, "Leslie…"

"No, I've made my decision," she leaned back in her chair.

Jai swallowed the need to yell at her, but instead took a drink of his wine sighing. This was going to be a very awkward lunch.

**A/N: Hate me if you want for not posting in a long time, but you have to understand that a lot has been going on in my life. So I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll try better now that it's summer. Review.**


	3. Author Note of Inconvience

Hey guys I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I will not be writing any more chapters for this story until further notice. I'm sorry, but I just don't have the flare I had when I started it out…I hope you can all forgive me, but I have major writer's block for this particular story and will not be continuing it until I have that FLARE I need. Trust me I am very frustrated with myself for not being able to do it because it's a wonderful story idea and I want to continue it, but I can't so until then I am very sorry. (If you choose to be angry do so, I understand, but don't bash me about it. Please. I'd very much appreciate if you didn't do that. Thank you.)


End file.
